Blue rose of Hell
by Catnip Witch
Summary: No one in their right state of mind would call princess Rin beautiful. She wasn't ugly, yet she wasn't exactly princessly. She never wore dresses, she got into fights often and to top it off, she didn't even care about hiding her tail. One-shot! Fem!Rin


Gehenna was not a beautiful world. The sky was always gray, the water muddy and the sunlight cold. The flora was scarce. The plants grew only if the King of Earth commanded them to but died the second the demon king stopped caring about them. The soil was poisonous and without the tender care of their master the flowers rot. Yet there were rare parts of the demon world where they never died. One of them was the Satan's garden. It was said that hundred demons that were kin to the king Amaimom took care of it. That garden was Colt's favorite place. Yet he visited it not for the sight of pretty flowers.

The demon wore a boy with muddy hair and eyes like two green forest ponds. He was tall and handsome as most of the kelpie demons used to be. His vessel was quite new, a gift from his parents to his hundredth birthday. The hundredth birthday was kind of a big deal in the demon world. Everyone said that the most important day was that of demon's thirteenth birthday since that was the age when the demons officially became the adults. Yet no one really thought of them like that until they were at least a century old. That was when the got finally accepted by the demonic society.

Colt celebrated his hundredth birthday a week ago in Assiah. It was the first time ever he got to go there. And it was amazing! He and his friends caused a bit of a carnage in the land named Scotland but that was only to be expected of them. But there was one thing the boy missed during his time in the realm of humans. One girl, to be honest.

He searched the garden in hopes he would find her there. He was lucky. She was at here favorite spot admiring the blue roses. The girl had short messy raven hair, cerulean eyes and more bruises and scratches than any demon he knew. Her ears and teeth were pointy yet not as pointy as that of a normal demon. She wore shorts and a simple black shirt and her tail was swishing around for everyone to see. She looked rather ordinary. The only sign of her being the royal were the two blue flames at the top of her head.

No one in their right state of mind would call princess Rin beautiful. She wasn't ugly, yet she wasn't exactly princessly. She never wore dress, she got into fights often and to top it off, she didn't even care about hiding her tail. Even though the demonesses were in contrast to assiahn women tough, Rin was kind of a new league. She was tomboyish and wild like her brothers. But that was the thing that the other demons found irresistible about her. Colt was not an exception. He always thought she was cute, yet he had never courage to tell her that. She was his best friend and he didn't dare to destroy their friendship. Even if he wasn't afraid of her beating the crap out of him he knew that it would never work out. She wasn't meant for a small water demon like him.

"Colt!"

The demon snapped out of his thoughts and grinned at his friend who noticed his presence. The girl ran toward him but instead of expected hug she just punched him to the shoulder. She didn't mean to hurt him, it was a way she greeted him since a while back, yet it hurt a lot.

"Auch! When will you finally learn how to control your strength?" the boy grimaced massages his shoulder yet it was aparent in his eyes how glad he was to finally see her.

"Gah, when will you finally grow some balls to survive a little punch like that?" she giggled and only after that hugged him.

"I missed you. You have to tell me everything! How was Assiah?" her eyes sparkled and they both sat down on the bench.

"I missed you too," Colt smiled.

He really did miss her. If he could, he would love to celebrate his birthday with her too. But Rin wasn't allowed to go to Assiah. She was only 15. Demons of her age wasn't allowed to go there unless someone summoned them. That was a rule not even a princess was allowed to break. Not that she didn't try. She was desperate to see Assiah. She was a half-human and the rumor was that she lived in Assiah the few first years of her life. As her friend Colt knew that it was the truth. When she was younger she talked a lot about her family in Assiah, especially about her human brother. Colt felt sorry for her. When the time comes that she will finally be able to go to the human world her family there would be probably long dead.

They sat on that beach while Colt was telling her about all of the pranks he did with his friends. The half-demoness laughed and laughed and even though it didn't seem she aproved of everything they did to the poor humans, not once did she said her complaints aloud. Some years ago she would be terrified about all the stuff the demons enjoyed to the in the human world. But as she grew up she became more of a demon herself and found those things to be actually funny. She may have not realize that on her own but the boy did. He was always by her side after all.

"So," the water demon grinned finishing his stories.

"What about you? What kind of Satan's family drama did I miss?"

He said it smiling but his good mood died after seeing Rin's expression.

"What happened?" he placed his hand gently at her shoulder watching her sight deeply.

"It happened this morning. Dad took me on a hunting trip into the Gashadokuro's forest."

"Hunting trip doesn't sound so bad. Don't you love those?" he raised his eyebrow.

Every time the girl went to a hunting trip she came back with a face full of happines. And sometimes a few broken bones.

"Yeah, I do. But..." she paused looking at her feet.

"Usually it's Iby or Bub who takes me there. Sometimes even Asty. I should have known from the start that it's fishy for dad to do so."

The girl bit his lip and Colt waited for her to continue in her own pace. Rushing her never did him any good.

"Well, we starting burning some of those stupid low level bone demon who attacked us and everything seemed to just great. And then dad gave me this talk about how old he is and how fed up he is with the ruling and how he would like to pick up a heir from us. Then he started going on about how it would be for the best if his heir was the one who bore his blue flames and I thought 'Crap! He is going there! He really wants me to become the heir'. But then...it got worse!"

"What could be worse?"

Colt was pretty aware of the fact how much the girl hated the whole concept of the royal family and the thought of her becoming the Satan's heir. She wished to get out of the Gehenna, not to rule it. But she was the only Satan's child who bore his blue flames.

"Yes it did! He suddenly said that he doesn't believe that a demoness has enough power to rule the realm and that, in order to give him a perfect heir, I should become a mate with Iby!" she shouted, the anger in her voice.

Colt wasn't really surprised by hearing that. It was logical, after all. King Iblis was the fourth strongest of the Satan's children and the King of Fire. As both of them were fire demons and Rin possessed the blue flames there was a high chance that their children would be just perfect heirs. He said so much to the girl, which only served for angering her even more.

"First of all, Iby is my brother. That's just disgusting! Second of all, what century do you think we are living in? Why should I let my father choose my future spouse?"

Colt sighed regretting those words he said aloud. But since he got himself into this mess there was no turning back but to argue with the princess a little.

"It's not disgusting. So you know, lot of demons mate with their siblings. They do so to keep their bloodlines pure and so that their powers will not disappear from their family. And don't forget that the relationships in Gehenna aren't like those in Assiah. You can have as many mates as you like, especially since you are the princess."

The frown on her face told the boy that she didn't like anything she heard from him. Yet she just nodded as a sign that she got it.

"Well, whatever. I'm not mating with my brother!" she declared stubbornly.

There was nothing much the water demon could say to that. It wasn't his business after all. Besides he had this guilty feeling in his stomach that what he said might not be really the truth. He doubted Rin's father would let her have love affairs with anyone she desired. After all, for the God of Gehenna it was dangerous to have many descendants with blue flames and impure blood running around. Luckily, Rin wasn't really into mating with anyone yet. As she said, she was only 15 and a half-human. And for humans 15 was too young age for such things. Colt felt relieved and he realized how selfish he was. He was really glad that he didn't have to share his friend with anyone yet. Not that it bothered him that much. He was a demon. Demons were supposed to be selfish and greedy.

"Hey, Colt!"

He turned his head toward the princess who seemed to put that whole mating thing away for now.

"Will you help me?" she grinned mischievously which was never a good sign.

That grin often got him into troubles.

"Help you with what?" he asked carefully.

"Thehe!" she giggled.

"With sneaking to the Assiah!" she jumped to her feet, spun around and threw his hands in the air.

 _No way!_ the water demon thought. And right when he thought that she was old enough to have some kind of a sense she turned out to be the same kind of a brat and a trouble maker she had always been.

He wanted to shook his head and told her to get cool herself down, that it was a stupid idea to go against her father and his rule, but he found himself doing the opposite.

"Sure!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry, I'm not writing what I should have been (again) but... I probably won't write another chapter of _Broken glasses_ any time soon. The thing is I'm studying for my exams and...well...I don't have the mood for writing BG. I'm probably going to write some new chapters of _A girl with hazel eyes_ or maybe more one-shots just to relax myself from studying, but that's it! But don't worry, I'll write another chapter of BG when I will have enough time to do so. I don't want to rush it. I have this feeling I have to be careful with that one so I won't ruin it. Anyway, if you have some ideas about AnE one-shots feel free to PM me. I'll see whether I'll be able to write it ^^  
**


End file.
